Back to Before
by Kira2
Summary: Welcome to Corus 'Knight' Racing School, where the used to be pages and squire in training to be a knight are now motorbike racers. Then the two worlds start to collide... sucky summary, I know, just please r/r!


Back to Before

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except the blue-eared guy. And names like Tortall, etc are not mine either.

Division I: Corus Knight Motorbike Racing

Setting: Spring 456, in Tortall, Mithros/ Corus Knight Racing School

Ezeko Obafem's commentary blared over the speakers over-looking the race track so everyone can hear. 

"And Mindelan is really tearing up the track today with her opponents and fellow race-trainees trailing far behind. Oh, and here comes number twenty-four Nealan Queenscove, catching up to his long time opponent. Mindelan looks over her shoulder and spots Queenscove just as they round the second to the last turn. What'd this? Mindelan hits the brakes, causing Queenscove to go flying into the dirt. Ouch! That's gotta hurt! And now we have Mindelan resume riding and winning the Examination Cup for the fourth year in a row." 

Then Ezeko's voice changed into that of a advertisement, " The city of Tortall was famous around the country, because every year children around the country come to train to be a Corus 'Knight' racer. People from all over come to watch and race! Once they are a 'Knight' racer from the Corus Companies, racers go all around the world to compete against other countries. The owner of the Corus Company is Mr. Jonathon Conte' and his wife, Alanna Conte' (Alanna Conte', that sounds _so _weird). And now we bring you down to Hugo Longleigh, who will be interviewing Mr. Conte' and his wife." 

Down near the racetrack, Hugo Longleigh starts his interview, "Thanks Ezeko and Mr. Conte' for taking your time to let us interview you. Now how do you feel about a _girl _winning the cup?"

Jonathon Conte' looked (and was) and no-nonsense type of guy, he could've very well passed for a banker-- not a former motorbike racer. He was of medium height with a short-clipped, neat beard and coal-black hair. He had shimmering sapphire eyes with a straight, proud nose. He wore a neat suit with a black tie neatly around his neck. He also had a feeling that he gave off that he was rich, and therefore, superior to everyone else. 

"Ah yes, the girl power thing. Well I feel that the girls should concentrate on what makes them happy. And this Mindyle--" the wealthy owner was interrupted by the girl who was standing beside Hugo, Keladry Mindelan. "That's Mindelan, sir." 

Jonathon waved a hand absently and said, "Yes. _Mindelan_ wants to be mangled horribly from some cataclysmic accident that's probably yet to come, that's her choice." 

Hugo stared at Mr. Conte' for a moment, for he had the feeling that Jonathon wasn't the most pleasant of people, unlike himself who was courteous to everyone. "Well, uh, that's um, interesting. And what does your wife think of it, Mrs. Conte'?" 

The woman at Jon's right was no better than Jonathon. She was short, with soft, fair skin and fiery copper hair that cascaded down her back. Her eyes were bright, shining violet and her nose soft and vulnerable-looking (Alanna, _vulnerable?). _She wore a pretty shirt and flowing skirt with high-heels (need something to laugh at, picture Alanna in high-heels.). 

Alanna sniffed and replied stiffly, "Motorbike racing? It's a ghastly, dirty sport in my opinion. And _girls _endeavoring to race?! Tut, tut, girls should go to college and make themselves proper for a husband (and this is _Alanna _speaking?). Unlike that first woman racer, that _Thayet._" The short wife made a face in disgust and continued, "Girls are not skilled enough for such work. And I disapprove of racing altogether, but if that's what my wonderful darling, Jonathon, wants, then that's what he gets. But if it were my calling, I would banish it. BANISH IT ALL!" this last sentence she had raised her voice to a screech and there was nothing but silence around them for a little bit after that.

After a few minutes of trying not to stare at Alanna, Hugo cleared his throat and said, "Y- yes, well thankyou for the interview Mr. and Mrs. Conte'. Sorry to waste your time in such ways." Jonathon and Alanna smiled stiffly and walked away. Hugo shuddered and turned to the tall girl beside him.

"Well, Keladry Mindelan, how does it feel to win the Big Examinations cup?" he asked her, glad to be away from the unsettling owners.

Keladry Mindelan was very tall for her age, around five foot nine inches at the age of fourteen. She was built sturdily with alert green hazel eyes and light brown hair cut to her earlobe with a small, delicate nose dusted slightly with freckles. She looked tough, as if she wouldn't put up with anyone talking back to her.

"Well, I knew I could do it, so I just used my skill and won. Also I was also able to send Neal Queenscove flying into the dirt, and that's always a plus. But now I'll be entering the second stage towards professional racing. Right now I'm just in the 'page' ranking." she said this all in a matter-a-fact voice and Hugo didn't seem to like it.

"Ah yes, about that whole ranking thing, could you explain it to me? You know, about this whole system on how racing is based off of medieval knight training?" he asked in his best reporter voice. 

Kel nodded and started to explain slowly, as if she were talking to someone incompetent, "There is two rankings up until you become a 'knight' racer. The first is page, basically the bottom. You spend four years training a lot on the basics and stuff, but you don't get to race much. The second is a 'squire', that's what I'm about to become in a couple of days. When you're a 'squire', one 'knight' racer is charged with an assignment to train you. You race more and do a lot less training with the others as a group. Then you have your very last race as a 'squire', called the--"

Hugo interrupted at this point by saying, "The Ordeal Race." he soon wished he hadn't said anything at all though. Kel stood scowling at him and said, "If you know so much, then ye don't need _me _here!" and then she turned on her heel and stomped angrily away like a little child who wasn't getting her way. 

Hugo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck while saying into his microphone, "Back to you Ezeko, this is Hugo Longleigh, signing off." he walked away then, muttering, "I gotta get a new job!" 

~~

As Kel stomped into her tent, she was stopped by her best friend, who was now a 'squire', Joren S'Mountain. He ran up to her, grinning broadly and slapped her on the back. 

"Congratulations, Kel! And the way you sent Queenscove flying, sheer brilliance, dude!" Kel grinned and the two friends walked to the racer cafeteria.

Joren S'Mountain was Kel's height with blond, almost white hair that he wore short and spiked atop his head. He had friendly, sky blue eyes and immaculately pale skin with rosy cheeks and long eyelashes. If his hair had been longer, he could've been mistaken for a girl; but anyone who said is would be taught their lesson very quickly. 

The two sat down next to another of their friends, Zahir Alhaz, a dark, handsome 'squire' who was always caring to everyone. 

They were about to start eating when Nealan Queenscove and his best friend, Faleron K'Reach walked up. 

Neal was tall and lanky, He had high cheekbones topped with sparkling green eyes and light brown hair combed back from widow's peak (N/A: Forgive my ignorance, but what exactly does 'widow's peak mean? Where on the head is widow's peak?!). Neal was known for always having trouble coming up with retorts and easily became flustered. Faleron was tall (not as tall as Neal), dark and handsome (didn't I write the same thing for Zahir?) and was known for his great patience and slow temper. Although he wasn't always polite.

"What kind of trick do you think you were pulling, Mindelan? Were you so eager to pass that race to catch up to your 'squire' friends that you had to play dirty tricks to beat me?" Neal demanded hotly.

Kel, who was known around the company for having great difficulty to hide her emotions grew angry, "What the hell are you talking about? I could beat you and you know it!" she stood up and glared at Neal almost eye-to-eye with Neal.

Neal let out a low growl and said, "You got me a face full of soil! And I was supposed to go with Uline tonight!"

Joren also stood and snorted deversively, "Uline? You mean you're actually going to go out with her? I mean all this time she's had a crush on you and _now_ you're going out with her, that's pathetic!"

Faleron snorted and said, "At least he can get a girl!" 

"Yeah well, he's probably only going out with her because she's a trophy girl! Probably hoping to get a free trophy off her!" Kel retorted.

A quiet voice came from behind them, " If he wanted to do that, he would try and get a date with Kalasin, the owner's daughter." They all looked and found the tall Cleon Kennan.

Cleon was tall and muscular with messy red hair that girls seemed to like, with dark (N/A: what color is Cleon's eyes? All TP has told us about him is that he's big and red-headed.) green eyes with a tanned, serious face. Cleon was a 'squire' racer and mostly a loner. He usually didn't take part in fights like these and rarely joked around. He was a very serious person and despite herself, Kel liked him.

"Kennan? Are you actually taking _their _side? Man, they're punks! Especially Kel!" complained Neal in an annoying voice. 

"I'm not taking anyone's side, I just wanted to comment." he nodded to them and winked at Kel, causing her heart to skip a beat, before walking off.

Once he was gone, Faleron said, "Neal's right, Kel shouldn't race so aggressively." 

"Shut up you asshole!" Joren said, trying to defend his best friend.

~~

Thayet Olau hopped lightly off her motorbike and dusted herself off. She was basically the opposite of Alanna Conte'. She was tall, with raven black hair cut to her chin and level hazel eyes that gleamed with humor. She had a strong, arched nose and perfectly shaped mouth, that twitched when annoyed (don't ask me why I put that twitch thing in there, 'cause I had to end the sentence somehow.) Thayet was the first girl to ever attempt to be a racer. Jonathon had been in the same year as she and had constantly gotten on their nerves.

Her best friend was Raoul Goldenlake, a tall muscular man with a head full of hair that came out as short, black curls and warm black eyes with a deeply tanned face. Raoul's wife, Buri, was sadly, much like Alanna. If ever confronted, Buri would run and hide, like the coward she was. Thayet was always amazed at how Raoul put up with her. 

Thayet walked into a building, which happened to be a pub named the Tap-Dancing Pigeon, and sat on a stool, ordering a glass of scotch. She turned around in her stool to watch her surroundings and sip her scotch contentedly.

Then there was a loud commotion heard from outside the pub that sounded suspiciously like, "STOP THIEF!" 

Suddenly, a man bolted through the open entrance and spotted Thayet. He looked anxious and said desperately, "Hide me, please!" Thayet nodded quickly and jerked a thumb behind the bar counter (the bartender was tending to some other business and didn't notice the man). A moment later, five men outfitted in police attire marched into the Tap-Dancing Pigeon. 

"You." one of them said, pointing toward Thayet, "Did you see and man run in here with a necklace in his hand?" She nodded and heard a quiet groan from behind her.

"Yes, I did, he went out the backdoor." she told them.

One of them snorted, "I've heard such lies before, you say he went a different direction, eh? I don't believe it!" Thayet shrugged and said, "Fine. But he looked pretty clever to me. Probably though you lot would think exactly what you just said and went that way anyhow." 

The men stared at her and then exchanged glances, you could practically see the wheels in their brains turning. They nodded aversely and bolted out the backdoor of the pub. 

A moment later, the man climbed out from under the counter and breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks, I'm George Cooper, and you are?" 

She stuck out a hand and he shook it, "I'm Thayet Olau, a Corus Knight racer. And _you _I take it, are a thief."

George nodded abstemiously and said, "I never was a very good thief. Like ye know how in stories, thieves are always excellent at picking locks and throwing knives?" Thayet nodded and he continued, "Yeah, well, I've never been very good at picking locks and I'm hopeless at throwing knives. I'm more of a scholar, really."

Thayet grinned. George was tall and sturdy, with a friendly hazel eyes and light brown hair bleached blond from the sunlight. He had a slightly big nose to big or good looks. But when he smiled he appeared handsome (okay, let's get off this handsome subject).

"Do ya want a drink?" Thayet offered; he seemed very thirsty. He nodded and said, "Lemonade if you please, I'm not much of an alcohol drinker, one sip could get me drunk." 

"Lemonade it is then." Thayet patted a nearby stool, motioning for him to sit down and called, "Bartender!" 

~~

"Numair! Where is that blasted student of mine?" Veralidiane Sarrasri was a thirty year old woman who did not have much patience. 

Diane was six foot one (too tall I know, but wait until you hear Numair's height) with slender shoulders and tumbling smoky brown curls to her shoulder and grave blue-gray eyes. She was known for her immense hatred of animals and anyone who brought them into her apartment or office next to the Corus Knight Racing school. Anyone who did bring such creatures into her space would be awarded with a strong flow of curses. Diane was the best mechanic (I'm replacing mages with mechanics) in the Eastern continent. 

Numair was Diane's student, whom Diane taught motorbike mechanics to. He had a strange skill with motorbikes and Diane was teaching him to develop it.

Numair marched sullenly into the room, sulking because he had just broken up with his long-time girlfriend, Varice. He had just caught Varice cheating on him with a tall, gruff pilot. Numair was twenty-one with thick, black hair to his neck that he kept tied back in a pony tail. He had large black eyes and a accented sculpted face. He was five foot six (he and Diane traded heights) and lanky. 

"Just broken up with Varice?" she asked sympathetically. He nodded and suddenly asked, "How are things going with Perin?" 

She raised an eyebrow and replied, "Just fine, now sit down and start working on your front wheel vocabulary."

He plopped down on a couch and lifted a book before setting it back down again, "Why are you dating Perin the clerk anyway?" Diane narrowed her eyes and said, "Why do you care?" 

"Because I'm your friend and student." he said casually. Diane rolled her eyes and said, "Because he's sweet and likes me for than just my body (*snorts, yeah right!* you guys do realize that I'm writing about Perin from the Immortals, right?) He's sensitive and--"

"I'm sensitive" he said suddenly. She shrugged and said, "So? What's that got to do with anything?"

Numair pouted slightly and asked, "Why don't you like _me?"_ Diane breathed in a deep breath and let it out slowly, Numair had been trying to go with her since they met, "Numair the age difference is too great. Sorry." He also didn't seem to get that the whole rebound thing was insulting. 

After a few more minutes of studying, he asked, "Can I have a dog?" Diane blanched immediately, "No dogs! You know that Numair." 

He winced and she narrowed her eyes, "Why?" she asked slowly. In response, Numair got up and walked to the door. Opening it, a bulky white dog with a torn ear ran into the room and at Diane. The dog was certainly ugly, with a head that seemed to big for it's body. The dog pounced on Diane and started clawing and biting her.

"No Jump, don't!" Numair shouted and Diane yelled out, "Numair, you are going to pay dearly for this!"

~~

"But dad, why don't you just let Kalasin race?" asked Roald Conte' to his uptight father. Jonathon seemed to stiffing even more (if that's possible) and he turned to Roald, "Don't tell me you're starting this nonsense also!" 

After Kalasin had begged her father to let her race, Wyldon Cavall had called and agreed that it was a good idea. Wyldon Cavall, bah! The man was a complete lunatic in Jonathon's eye. He was a complete supporter of girls going up to race, and was always open to new ideas and changes.

Roald looked much like his father, a strong, proud nose with sapphire eyes and coal-black hair. But he had the same build as his mother, slender shoulders and lean body. He wasn't afraid to throw his weight around (order people around because he was the owner's son) and always sat with his friends, Keladry Mindelan, Joren S'Mountain, and Zahir Alhaz. His parents had been told that he was one of the loudest, rudest 'squire' racer of the bunch. But those people had only said that _before _they were fired.

"She is pretty fast at racing, father." he said reasonably. Jonathan thought that over and waved a dismissive hand toward Roald, "I'll think about it." 

Roald left excitedly, whenever his father said, "I'll think about it." it was always 'yes'. 

Jonathan sighed as his son left and collapsed in his office chair, running a hand through his neat hair. He loved racing, he really did, but never go to get on a motorbike because of several reasons. Namely, his wife.

Alanna had grown up a scholar and always was very careful about the way she looked. She preferred to wear skirts and dresses rather than shorts and trousers. She didn't have that much of a temper either, except when it came to racing.

Then there was Thayet. Years ago, Alanna and Thayet had been best friends. But that was before Thayet began to race. Alanna was always fussy when it came to 'women doing men's things' and revolted when her best friend did so.

All the Conte's have been in racing business, and the Corus Knight Motorbike racing was always handed down to the next Conte'. Jonathan lately had been under a lot of stress and was thinking of taking a vacation.

'How about an ocean cruise?' he though to himself, 'I could bring Alanna as well, she always loved the water and sailing on boats.'

Jonathan sighed and stood, straightening his business suit and walking out the door and into the hallway of Corus Company HQ. He stopped at a nameplate that read, _Diane Sarrasri_ and her student, _Numair Salamin_. Jon knocked on the door and when there was no answer (being the smart person that he is) he opened the door to fing Numair trying to drag a dog off of a cursing Diane. Why there would be a dog in the SuperMechanic's (Diane's) room baffled Jon; she always hated animals. He was about to close the door when an old man with blue ears appeared and spoke to them.

~~

Kel, Joren, Neal, and all the other trainees heard the curse from the bike tent that sounded suspiciously like Mr. Conte's voice yelling, "Holy Shit!" They looked at eachother, shrugged, and continued to polish the motorbikes.

Kel had two bikes, a practice and a racing bike. The practice bike for both of them was like all of the 'pages' and 'squires' practice bikes. Just plain black with a single orange line laid horizontally across the bike's midsection. 

Kel's racing bike was custom-made to fit Kel and only Kel. It was a metallic silver with a white line splashed jaggedly across the bike. Between and just below the handle bars was the computer database of the bike. And being the speeder that she was, Kel had installed an untraceable microchip inside the database. This chip intercepted the radiowaves of her bike's system that allowed herself to be tracked by police or anyone else. in laymen's terms, if she was on the run from the police or anyone else, she couldn't be tracked. It would be like trying to chase down an unicorn.

Joren had two bikes too, (go figure) and since all trainees' practice bikes were all the same, so we'll just move onto his racing bike. His was a dark blue, almost black in fact. You would have to look extremely closely to see the blue (okay off the whole black/blue subject!) The pedals had built-in brakes that managed to control the bike enough so you don't skid and crash. The computer database had a similar tracking system to Kel's except that her's had been more efficient, being custom-made to her.

Neal's racing bike was a dark emerald green that happened to match his eyes perfectly. Three golden streaks were dashed perfectly around the bike. On the computer database was a built-in dictionary of any helpful tips for racing. And if there was a crash, his bike could provide medicine and first-aid kits (replacement for Neal's healing gift). He had an upgraded radar on it in place of the tracking system that let him track down other people.

The group would have started checking the engines when a blue-eared man appeared infront of them.

There was silence for a moment before Kel asked bluntly, not used to seeing an old man with blue ears, "What- I mean, who the hell are you?" The old man cocked his head and peered at the two racers.

"I am Dean the Immortal Mischief-Maker. One of a kind, I am!" he puffed his chest proudly. Neal nodded and asked, "All right, what are you doing here?" 

He darkened a little and said quietly, "Two world's are colliding. I have to jobs to do, first is to tell you a story. A story set in the past but foretells your future. Or what is to become with the rest of your life and those around you. First, I must tell you a story.


End file.
